the Boy who lived or the wolf that howls
by epic insanity666
Summary: When Harry Potter's soul gives out on his body, a being from another world anchors him to the world of the living with a chance to right wrongs set upon his life, with the rage of a Cerberus and ambition of a wolf, Loki Fenris will take the Wizarding world by storm, dragging it to a better understanding... kicking and screaming, Oc/Harry potter/Harem, mainly Luna/Harry
1. Chapter 1

The boy who lived… or the wolf that howls

**Okay before anyone calls me a shit writer, let it be known i havent written, or watched any works of J K Rowling in a long time, So i may allow helpful reminders from readers on chapters i may F**k up, also this idea has been plaguing my mind since i started my The eyes of the Wolf story... which i should really update at this point, but anyway, enjoy this introduction.**

* * *

Upon hearing the chiming of a bell, the owner of the shop of Diagon Ally looked up from his parchment and quill to frown at seeing not but his shops door closing by itself, leaning over the front bench to look for whoever had stepped inside he found no trace at all, leaning back with a look of suspicion, he stepped around the front desk to investigate, failing to notice to golden eyes mixed with an eerie green watching from the dark corner, wisps of ash and smoke rising from their being as they watched Garrick Ollivander approach his shops door, testing the door for faulty hinges he frowned in confusion before the door slammed shut on him, making him jump back with a yell, turning to his desk he froze at the sight of a seven year old boy sitting in his chair, spinning a wand box with inhuman ease while watching it.

"Who are you… and how did you not trigger the wards to my shop!?" Ollivander questioned with a voice of fear as a large shadow loomed over the boy protectively.

Upon being questioned the boy looked up to the famous wand maker with eyes that melted smoothly into an eerie green glow before melting into a bright clean gold.

Followed by his being clearing of smoke, a small hand brushed aside the long hair from his forehead… showing a lightning bolt scar that made Garrick choke.

"Harry potter… But you're far too early to be here for a wand, never mind that it's been eight years since you've vanished from the wizarding worlds sight" seeing the boy stare at him in silence, Garrick watched the boy stand and jump, startling him as he exploded into a cloud of ash that flew towards him before forming back into the boy, that stared back up to him with a mischievous smirk.

"You can thank Dumbledore for that Fuck up" flinching at the venom filled tone the boy used when he mentioned Dumbledore, and seeing the boy closer, his eyes stare into golden iris to see… pain and loneliness.

"What was it that Dumbledore did to you to gain such anger?" seeing the boy look to the shadow looming over him, his eyes melted into emerald green.

"He killed Harry potter" seeing a lone tear fall from his eyes, Garrick had a look of horror as a chair appeared from nowhere for the boy to sit, his eyes now bright gold.

"Explain"

Seeing the shadow snarl in worry for the boy, his golden eyes flashed to emerald before resting on gold.

"Harry Potters, magic hating relatives that Dumbledore left him with… beat him to the point of death"

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_He was lying in his own pool of blood when my consciousness found him_

_Choking up a new batch of crimson liquid that joined the rest below him, the small and broken form of Harry laid with broken bones, sticking out and in beneath his hand me down clothes, he stared helplessly to the roof of his uncles shed outside their house, he prayed for a better anything than the pain he was currently experiencing at this moment._

_Feeling his life and very being breaking down his prayers were unknowingly answered when a vortex of shattered glass appeared over his chest, looking to the sight with curiosity, he watched as a golden orb of ashes hovered down to his chest before falling into his body._

_What happened next was what could e the most horrifically painful change Harry had ever felt, out doing his uncles beatings by a margin as his skin cracked and flaked off like burnt paper as his emerald green eyes melted into a calm gold that resembled a wolves own._

_Gritting his teeth as they too glowed Harry let out one last scream of agony before his being exploded with a cloud of ashes replacing his small form… leaving the inside of the shed glowing red hot from the sudden heat as ashes fell to the floor in a calm fashion, before ultimately gathering to form a small body, a small body of Harry Potter whose now golden eyes stared unfocused, but to them they stared to the even smaller form of Harry James Potter who sat before the being now residing in his body as it recollected itself._

_Staring at one another for a minute the golden eyes sooner melted into a crimson red as they shared memories with each other, the boy rubbing his eyes from the beings memories, he vanished suddenly at angry knocking on the sheds door, the beings red eyes glaring to the door as he stood up, his body rippled with clothing forming over Harry's newly healed body, Vernon Dursley spoke._

"_BOY, what was that yell I HEARD!?" stepping to the door, the being within Harry Potters body stood at the door calmly before speaking with a voice with a scots accent._

"_The next yells will be yours next, you fucking land walrus" hearing silence for a brief moment the growl of rage echoed in the empty shed as locks were being torn open, the minute the door opened, Vernon was thrown back by a vicious right hook to the face, showing a large bruise forming on Vernons face, the fat fuck looked on in shock as ashes began to rise off of Harry's possessed body as he approached Vernon with bared teeth._

"_It's time you were made weak Vernon" saying this Vernon's right foot was grabbed by a mass of claw like ashes that dragged him to the shed where Harry Potter… died._

* * *

Flash back end

* * *

"What followed next was the death of a weak little twig of a woman and the rightful punishment to an arrogant brat that would forever be afraid of anything sweet based of foods" seeing the being within Harry Potter's body, Garrick had his own chair with a face of confliction.

Looking to the being and then the shadow, he spoke with a fear filled voice.

"What do you plan to do now that Harry Potter shares his body with you?" seeing the boy look into space to his right, a sad smile graced his face as he turned back to Ollivander.

"Live his life like he should have, he may no longer be able to use his body because of his death, He can witness his life through my eyes if he so wishes… no child should have been put into that pain and suffering to begin with… also since we're on the topic, I also plan to free harry Potters god father from Azkaban and such, finish off the lying Mundane fool Tom Riddle" seeing Garricks confused look to the name Tom Riddle, the boy smirked.

"Voldymoldy is a muggle born didn't you know, Albus did and he never shared that with anyone" seeing Ollivander choke at the insulting name of Voldemort he had a smile on his face as the being smirked.

"Who is this godfather of Harry Potter if you don't mind me asking?" seeing the boy grin openly, he spoke with as much confidence he could hold back.

"Sirius Black"

Seeing Garrick stare at the boy in alarm as the boy smacked his lap in thought.

"That reminds me, I would like a wand, two wands if possible" snapping Ollivander from his shock, he had a gleam of joy in his eyes at finally setting into a normal state of mind, for him at least, following the wand maker.

"Who may this second wand be for, if you are not Harry Potter?" hearing the wand maker call from a very tight isle, the boy grinned as a pair of wolf ears sprang from atop his head as his eyes glowed golden.

"Loki Fenris, master Wand maker!"


	2. Living Free

Living free

By the time Dumbledore arrived to Privet Drive to investigate why the alerting wards in his office were breaking down, the first thing he noticed was the large destructive entrance to the house surrounded by a day old police tape of yellow, worrying for the health of his weapon, Dumbledore walked through the night to see what had happened to Harry, though he will be more annoyed than worried.

Standing in a darkened living room quick, "Lumos!" showed Dumbledore the horrific sight of blood painting the living room like a crazed artist had finally lost it, the small foot prints stepping around the puddles did little to calm Dumbledore, because as he turned he jumped at a roaring figure burnt into the wall, wallpaper and paint torn off for the sight of a roaring, demonic skeleton to be seared in the wall.

And around that the words, "We are not slaves!" were scratched into the plaster, seeing this all over the walls, Dumbledore gained a look of annoyance at no signs of his weapon being weak in sight.

* * *

Elsewhere night time streets of Diagon Alley

* * *

Letting out a growl as his lycanthropic claws gained purchase on the cobblestone wall, Loki, in his werewolf form, grabbed onto the pole of the tower, Loki looked over the hidden world below him, Loki sniffed the air before a feral grin stretched over his fanged mouth at catching the scent of snakes.

Letting out a howl into the night sky, Loki leaped off the tower with the lights inside snapping on in panic.

That didn't matter to Loki, for he was on the hunt for Death eaters.

Snapping his head up from his hiding spot in the alleyway, Bartemius Crouch Jr felt his fear take over at the howl washing over the night, lights and such coming on in the houses and shops he sunk deeper into his hiding spot with a whimper, closing his eyes they snapped open suddenly at hearing a guttural snarl above.

Looking up to see the ledge absent of any danger he felt himself relax until a dark clawed hand grabbed the ledge with claws digging into the cobble with ease. Crawling onto his feet to run he heard a vicious roar of rage as the beast gave chase from above, the death eater cursing his absence of a wand he looked over his shoulder to see the beast gone, looking forward he let out a scream as his throat was ceased with the wolf in the shadows with a paid of golden eyes staring at his own with rage, Bartemius let out a whimper as he stared at the eyes before they rose higher, making him pale at the size he was lifted off his feet as the werewolf stepped out to the lantern light with a vicious grin.

"**Hello, Death eater**" freezing at the beasts ability to speak, Barty noticed the lightning scar on its forehead as its eyes flashed a bright emerald before snapping back to gold.

"Yo-You're Harry Potter!?" grabbing the arm holding his throat, Barty feared for his life as the boy who lived snarled at his struggle.

"**If I had my way all you cowards who served Voldemort would be dead with him… but I guess I can kill you all, one-**" throwing Barty into the ground with a sharp object stabbing into his lower back, an Auror ran into view to freeze as Barty was lifted off the ground to get slammed down again, his throat choking up blood now as he stared up to Loki who grinned.

"**By one, have fun in hell Death eater scum!**" with that his claws slashed the cowards throat with blood spraying the stone, staring at the dying man Loki roared as he went into a frenzy of claws, sooner leaving the man with his chest and stomach shreds of flesh, Loki growled in satisfaction before the sound of footsteps rushing towards him made his head snap to the right where the Auror stood frozen.

Staring at one another for a good minute Loki snorted and turned to leave the scene, leaning onto his arms to run on all fours a bombarda to his right sent him flying into a wall, making him grunt at the sudden attack, he turned back to the Auror to see his wand shaking, with Loki admiring his chantless spell, standing up with a Roar the Auror gulped before backing away with his arms raised in surrender, just as other Aurors came to the scene with wands raised towards Loki, who crouched and leaped upward, stunning the wizards at the show of strength, landing with a glow in his right hand Loki threw it over his shoulders for it to shoot above the scene to explode like a firework, showing a Patronus like wolf howl into the night, making a worthy distraction for Loki to run back to his rented room in the Leaky Cauldron, climbing into the window with ease he changed back into his Harry Potter form before moving to his bed, closing his eyes to sleep with a smile of accomplishment.

* * *

The actions of last nights activities spread like wild fire over the discovery of Bartemius Crouch's death and escape, many witches and wizards claiming werewolf in terror while some merely said Good riddance, the poor Auror who witnessed the scene unfold had been admitted to Saint Mungo's for mental healing, going as far as to mutter "So much blood" repeatedly, Loki/Harry merely sat for Breakfast with a look od disinterest as he looked over the other articles of the Wizarding Britain, Quidditch posing a more interesting topic to the recent death of a coward.

Looking to his finger nails to be sure they were clean, Loki stood up after a mouthful of pancakes with maple Syrup, he went back up to his room to make plans for the upcoming years till Hogwarts.

Followed closely by a shadow looming over him protectively.

* * *

Reading the Daily Prophet with a saddened shake of his head, Albus felt great anguish to the death of a pureblood such as Barty Crouch Jr, despite working for Voldemort he was a pureblood.

Looking to the trinkets connected to Harry Potter, they still stood though inactive as well, the only one moving with a flinch before resuming its motion, sagging in annoyance at the disappearance of Harry Potter, he read another article with a cup to his lips he spat it out like a fountain as a photograph of Harry sat on the page with the boy entering Gringotts with a smile and wave.

Standing up suddenly with haste, Dumbledore moved to his Floo with an urgent step to his stride, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder he tossed it into the fire, causing the flames to go green before he stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!" with that the green fire engulfed him.

Leaving his office in silence with Fawkes giving a saddened trill before he perked up as a being stepped out of the shadows, making Fawkes' eyes widen at the skeletal appearance the beast had, sporting a large frame of bone like muscle, it stepped towards the desk with an eerie silence as the portraits yelled in alarm, moving to a certain drawer the being gently grabbed the drawer to slide it open, showing an ethereal cloak inside it took the cloak of invisibility with a revering look in it's blood red orbs.

Closing the drawer with care it draped the cloak over it's shoulders before turning to the portraits, glaring hatefully towards them it spoke.

"**The order of the Phoenix has been corrupted too long, it is time for the howling wolf to takes its rise**" with that it pulled the cloak completely over itself, Loki inwardly laughing at the panic escalating from the portraits as he left through an invisible vortex to Gringotts.

* * *

Stepping out with the cloak vanishing with Senza Nome, leaving Loki walking to the teller with a sentence in Gobbledegook.

"_Greetings honorable, teller, may you're enemies quiver at you're presence_" two things happened after that statement, every Goblin near him stopped to a standstill while turning to him with eyes of surprise and the teller perked up like a cat being caught by a stray dog, blinking in shock he spoke in Gobbledegook in return.

"_You speak our tongue human spawn, not many of you care enough to learn our culture_" giving a smile at the goblin, Loki bowed with respect.

"I see all life as sacred, that means all cultures and beings shall have my respect" seeing the goblin show a sneer of contempt, he spoke in English.

"What is you're name and request fellow speaker of Gobbedegook?"

"My name is harry Potter…" turning to look over the other wizards he leaned to the goblin who had a look of interest.

"I also have a request to ask of you, this may also require the attention of lord Ragnok" seeing the boy whisper the goblin raised a hairless eyebrow.

"Is this to do with the spirit hovering over you protectively" looking up like it was examining something he spoke with a look of worry as his eyes lowered on the right side of Loki.

"Both of them?" seeing Loki's eyes widen in alarm he looked back to see the spirits just as alarmed as he was, Senza growling at the goblin in warning while Harry moved worriedly to Loki's side.

Seeing the three the Teller spoke with an urgent voice.

"Follow me, this may cause a problem if what I fear has happened" seeing the goblin stand as another Teller took his place to maintain coverage, Harry, Loki and Senza Nome followed him out of the main room of Gringotts, letting the door close behind them the goblin spoke while looking to Loki.

"And what is you're name if I may ask?"

"Loki, Loki Fenris"

"This is a troubling problem you have yourself in right now Mr Fenris, because if my suspicion is true then you may have become a Sourude~yūrā, an affliction the Japanese wizards had at some point in the past fell victim to, this affliction is near similar to a Horcrux, except this is a natural cause that those who have lost loved ones." Giving them a look after a few steps his eyes lingered on Senza Nome for a second before turning to Loki.

"Except one of the souls anchored to you is a self created soul, Come this way now" reaching a door reading the name Ragnok, Loki spared a glance to Harry before they followed inside, with Loki letting out a grunt of pain as he doubled over, Harry and Senza looking physical they moved to help Loki stand until they noticed his features changing to his original face, a set of wolf ears sitting atop his head he let out a savage growl as his eyes glowed golden as the teller and Ragnok watched in silence as Loki went into a coughing fit.

"Well, I guess we can tell who the main soul is" looking up to Ragnok as he sat at his desk, Loki turned to Harry to have his eyes widen.

Standing up to look at Senza the two shared a look before Loki held Senza in a hug, making the demonic being release a deep purr before they turned to the goblins who cleared their throat.

"Well, Seeing as Mr Potter had gained an early demise… Shall we speak of how this came to be?"

"Well… it starts with Dumbledore being a total fucking moron if that helps"


	3. It's tough being the boy who lived

It's tough being the Boy who lived

Stepping out of Gringotts with a look of haunting on his face, Loki and Harry shared a glance before the trio of souls left to check out of the Leaky Cauldron, and not a minute later as Dumbledore arrived with an urgent step towards Gringotts.

Failing to see the boy and the wolf turn a corner, he went onward without a thought of his missed chance.

* * *

Even more so when Loki had moved all his belongings to Harry's proper living arrangement, Potter Manor.

Which Loki will be residing for the next two years until Hogwarts.

Stepping into the main hall with his shrunken chest in hand, Loki, Harry and Senza looked to the calming Gryffindor house colours, walking with a spin in his step, Loki went to speak before he jumped at hearing an excited voice calling from above the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Master Hawwy is back!" turning to the adorably small voice, the sounds of several pops alerted Loki and harry of the Potter House elves coming to greet them, turning he saw the squad of elves dressed with Potter attire, the head elf, most likely the one with the Captains hat, stood proudly with a smile.

"It is good to see you Master Har-" was as far as the elf got in his greeting before his eyes snapped to spirit Harry and Senza Nome, the elf blinking at the sight as the spirit waved shyly, turning to Loki who sighed, he knelt down to the elf with a sad smile.

"Yeah, we have some explaining to do"

* * *

Two years later.

* * *

Sitting in the living room with a book in hand, this one labelled Hogwarts a history, unabridged, Loki reading it to pass the time, and Harry to have something to read himself through Loki's eyes, this was what Loki and Harry had done during their wait to the upcoming schedule of the schools letter, which also allowed some of Loki's allies to arrive… and with it being quiet made Loki look up from the book with a suspicious narrow of his eyes.

"It's too quiet" standing up with the book carefully placed on the bench the spirit of Harry followed him calmly as Loki stepped through the hallway with a frown, the sound of a pot hitting the floor in the kitchens made the two perk up as Yelling echoed, from the Arrancar known as Lillynette Gingerbuck.

"Can you just accept that I'm helping you make a cake!"

"Mistress GingyBuck has also been told the Elves of Potter Manor will take care of it!"

"But I'm bored here, the Wards and shit not really keeping my interest!"

"Than focus on those spells Harry would no doubt like to read"

"Shut up, V!"

Stepping into the kitchen with a frown of shock at the sight of Lillynette and an Elf covered in flour, the elf hastily mixing a bowl of mix while a man in black was mixing icing for a Cake.

"What are you doing?" seeing the three look up, they stared to harry as he hovered towards the bench with tears falling from his eyes at the sight, he had a quivering smile as V spoke.

"We've decided to host a birthday feast for Harry, seeing as he is unable to celebrate through you?"

Giving a look of confusion Loki spoke.

"How would you give him the cake since he's a spirit?"

Turning to Lillynette she shoved her hand through a familiar portal of darkness, before her hand reached out and petted Harry on the head, startling him from the contact, before he smiled as he held the hand with a hug, making Lillynette smile softly with Loki and V.

"Well, I guess we can hang out here, V, you seen Alex or john anywhere?" seeing the demon summoner look up in thought he pointed to the ceiling with a look of thought.

"They informed us they were going to Diagon Alley to buy Hogwarts books for you and Harry" seeing the wolf of remnant give him a look as Harry was fed a bit of icing through a garganta from Lillynette, Loki spoke with a look of suspicion.

"We already have books for Hogwarts what could they possibl- Oh they've gone to buy me a pet haven't they?" seeing V shrug Griffon appeared on the bench with a swirl.

"_**They said they'd look for a magical wolf for ya, so keep you're hopes down on that chance**_" giving a shrug Loki went to sit down before they all heard an Elf call to Harry and Loki.

"Master Harry, Master Loki, you have a letter for you" turning to the child Elf, who Loki had held hostage with a hug, as they ran into the Kitchen, she held a pristine letter with red blob of wax housing the emblem of Hogwarts, Loki took it with a thankful nod he turned to an excited Harry as he opened it, smiling at the greetings and acceptance to Hogwarts, Loki held a hand up before a bottle of ButterBeer flew into his hand, allowing him to bite it open before drinking it happily.

"Well, Seem we're Going to Hogwarts!"

"Good thing too, cause Master Alex and master John have just returned… with two pets with them!" turning to the elf with a raised eyebrow Loki shared a look with Harry before he went to check this out.

Which resulted with Loki being tackled by a very large wolf licking his face.

"YOU GOT HIM A DIREWOLF!?"

* * *

Days later

* * *

Stepping onto the train station with a shrunken carriage in his pocket, Loki and Harry turned to V as he followed calmly with a smile as Alex kept an eye over the busy crowd.

"You will call us if something goes wrong right?" giving the living virus a look of amusement, Loki's eyes glowed gold faintly as he grinned.

"I may try and curb the mischief I cause" making V chuckle as Alex rolled his eyes he caught sight of a kid with a trolley stepping through a pillar of bricks he turned to Loki who had also spotted the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Be sure to feed Hedwig and Fyourself while there, otherwise the wolf will cause a natural disaster" raising the now puppy formed direwolf it gave off a bark that caused Loki to scratch its ears.

"Hedwig will be easy, Shadow and Griffon may be a problem" with that Loki and the duo moved to the magical worlds entrance before they winced at hearing a voice belonging to Molly Weasley.

"Now where is Platform nine and three quarters, again?"

"Time to go" saying that with utter urgency the three left through the portal with Alex and V having the sense of Déjà vu from Loki's and Hoshi's vortex's.

Shaking the feeling from their shoulders the two looked to the steam train as Loki had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Well, the Movies were a definite improvement to this shit" turning to the duo as V held his own Briefcase, the demon summoner having the thought to apply for an assistant position for Hogwarts… which he got through the name Victor Schnee, thus allowing Loki to have one ally close by.

Stepping to Loki's side as Alex stood with his arms crossed, the three shared a look before Alex spoke.

"If only Ozpin were here to see you off, he would be both stunned and proud" seeing Loki give a saddened smile, the ethereal hand of harry placed on his shoulder made him steel his features, growing a grin as he stared at Alex he spoke.

"Better start making him proud than" turning to the train as the steam engine let out a hoot, the trio shared one last good bye before both Loki and V made their way onto the train, sitting in one car booth with V reading calmly.

"Well… Let's see what damage we can do to the Wizarding worlds views and politics" seeing V look over his book with a small grin, Úlfur chose that moment to speak.

"**What kind of damage we talking about?**"

"Damage that will make the pureblood morons look like daft morons"

With that the two shared a small laugh as they awaited the rest of hopefuls students to set onto the train for departure. Leaning back with a smile a head of white fur peaked out from Loki's collar, making him chuckle at the shrunken dire wolves yelp of contempt he gave it a small scratch on it's head.

Looking up suddenly with V following his actions, Loki let out a groan.

"The living snack hole is looking for me?" looking down to a book in his hands V gave a raised eyebrow before the doors opened to show Ron Weasley leaning in.

"Oi, has anyone seen harry Potter, he was supposed to be lost or something" looking up with his eyes glowing gold, Loki turned to V who frowned at the brats rudeness.

"V, have you seen harry Potter… being an assistant Professor for Hogwarts" giving Loki a look of thought he shrugged.

"No Loki I haven't, have you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did" seeing V shrug he turned to see Ron have a look of disappointment, muttering "Dumbledore isn't going to like this" watching the door close Loki gave a growl.

"What a dick"

"Indeed"

Hearing the door open with a frown the two were shown the food trolley with a kind elderly lady smiling at them.

"Anything off the trolley, Dears?" turning to Loki as he brought out a small amount of coins, V spoke.

"Want anything?" seeing Loki shake his head for no he went to petting his wolf.

"I'm fine, thank you"

* * *

Minutes later

* * *

Holding a chocolate Frog in his hands with an eye of keen interest, V held it in place as Loki merely watched with amusement, V taking notes of the spells used to animate the chocolate, his interest of studying the spells used were halted however as two heads opened the door, one bushy haired with a brain of useful knowledge… and one had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair[6], protuberant silvery eyes that seemed to look at the world on another plain of existence… which was shown as he eyes snapped to Harry and Loki whose eyes widened with a pleading look of silence, the bushy haired girl busy looking to V for assistance to notice, seeing the girl nod slightly Loki and harry relaxed, Harry mouthing a silent thank you to Luna Lovegood who gave a small smile.

"Do you know of any spells to help find lost pets, a boy named Neville seems to have lost his toad named Trevor" seeing V give a look of amusement to naming a Toad Trevor he reached into his coat to bring out a Wand that radiated a slight mist to it's movement, giving off a deep purple glow as he held it up.

This wand was special to him, because unlike usual wands, this one was comprised of the metal that housed Úlfur's essence, the electrical feather of Griffon, and manipulative shadow casting of Shadow, and Nightmare's very bone keeping it together at the tip of the wand, thus allowing his Cane to become a makeshift Wand during it's forging.

"I may know one simple charm, I do not know however if it will work on living creatures yet, So bear with me" lifting it once more as it radiated black smoke that fell down with a chill, V spoke.

"Accio, Trevor!" giving a small flick nothing happened for a good moment before the startled cry of a boy down the hall gained their attention, making V lean out in time to catch a very large toad, being sure it was not harmed he held it to the two girls with a smile.

"Be sure to have Neville place a tracking charm if he loses Trevor again" getting a nod from the bushy haired girl she went to leave before noticing Loki and his wolf, most importantly the wolf as it turned its head to her with a small bark.

"I thought pets were limited to Cats, owls and other small creatures" seeing her move a hand to pet the wolf but stopped herself, the blonde reached out with no fear, making the direwolf growl in approval to the attention, more so as the bookworm joined in the pleasurable sensation of scratches.

"Does he have a name?"

"Nokori" seeing the girl, Hermione give him a curious look, Luna Lovegood spoke with a smile.

"Remnant, that's the Japanese word for it" feeling the toad struggle for a better position in Hermione's hands, She stood up properly with a blush.

"Oh shoot we forgot about Trevor" giving V a thankful nod as he sat down as they moved to leave the two turned to Loki as he was being licked for attention.

"Forgot my manners, My names Hermione Granger, this is Luna Lovegood" giving them a smile that made Luna blush as her eyes stared at Loki's glowing gold orbs, he spoke with a mischievous grin.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you, Hermione, Luna, hope to see more of you both on our stay at Hogwarts"

Giving one last nod the two left to return Trevor to Neville, whom Loki plans to befriend and give a confidence boost.

Closing the door he and V spared a look with each other.

"Luna can see Harry"


	4. A sorting like no other

A sorting like no other

Following the mass of student hopefuls off of the train with V following his stead, Loki looked up to the castle of Hogwarts with a smile full of childish excitement as he followed the other students, Leaving V to make his way to Hagrid as he held a lantern above his head, moving to address the new students the jolly half giant spotted V who approached.

"Ah, You the new professor assistant?" giving a smile and nod of confirmation, Hagrid smiled brightly.

"Well then, Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Schnee" with that he called to the students as Loki found himself beside a smiling Luna.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" leading the horde of children to the pier towards Hogwarts, the students paired up into fours for the boat ride, with V accompanying Hagrid onto a larger boat, V sat with his hands gripped on Úlfur he summoned Griffon to fly over the boats, which gained Hagrid's curiosity to griffon's sudden appearance, which V answered with a smile.

Following the lead boat with Luna beside him the two shared an awe look as they docked to Hogwarts, following up a stairway to the bridge of Hogwarts, Loki remained silent as they approached a woman in witch robes waiting for them, looking over the horde of student hopefuls.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Paying most attention to the woman, Only V turned in time to see Neville Longbottom nearly dropping his toad, which caused V to summon Shadow to catch the Toad on his back, letting out a small growl of warning to the boy, Neville retrieved his Pet as Shadow stalked to V's side, allowing the man to give it an approving pet before sinking into his shadow.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that the woman left into the great hall, just as a blonde brat spoke.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter, heard he turned and ran off to the muggle world" seeing Draco Malfoy look around for a response Loki gave off a snort that gained the pricks attention.

"What's got you laughing?" shaking his head with a smile of amusement Loki spoke.

"You remind me of a man I met once?" lifting his head up in pride he spoke.

"Must have been a brilliant man then?"

"He died alone because of his arrogance, an arrogance that you also seem to own" seeing the blonde pale Loki made a stabbing motion towards his chest as McGonagall returned

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." Stepping by Draco with a mischievous Grin which widened at the sight of the enchanted Ceiling of the great hall.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Following after McGonagall Loki looked forward for his smile to vanish as Dumbledore spoke after standing, V standing beside McGonagall in silence.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch. has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Looking to McGonagall he stood back up at seeing V awkwardly waving.

"Oh my apologies, I would also like to Address our newest and first ever assistant Professor, Victor Schnee!" following that additional applause V gave a smile to the students as McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Watching her walk past with a nervous chant to herself, Loki heard Ron speak.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Shoving an elbow into the pricks stomach Loki paid him no mind at his groan of pain, instead he focused on the Sorting hat.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" Seeing Hermione smiling at the applause McGonagall read out the next name.

"Draco Malfoy" watching the blonde pompous prick walk by to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" seeing the blonde smile smugly Loki rolled his eyes.

"Susan Bones"

"Hmm, most likely related to Amelia Bones" Loki said idly while looking to the Faculty table, Seeing Severus Snape giving him a studying look Loki felt something try to peek into his mind, turning his gaze to the turban wearing Quirrel Loki narrowed his eyes as he let Senza lash out through his mental barrier, making the possessed man flinch with a small mouse like noise as Senza let out a warning growl through the connection, leaving Loki looking to the next student called up for sorting, which was Ron Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter" turning to the Sorting hat with a smile, Loki spotted Ron looking at the small remaining group of students like a nosy paparazzi, standing up with his eyes glowing gold Loki teleported to the seat through an ash cloud that reformed his being, smiling with untold excitement Loki calmed himself down as the Hat was placed on his head, with Loki allowing the hat to look through his thoughts before it spoke in his mind.

'_Oh dear…. You, You've been through a lot of heart ache Mr Fenris, too much Heart ache yet you are still so patient to return to those you love… You show more courage and ambition than any other Witch or wizard to ever wear me, Mr Fenris, If you'd like You may chose yourself of which house you want to be set in_' breathing in with his eyes closed, the flash of a smiling Nora Valkyrie came to mind before he smiled, feeling warmth the hat spoke with a roar of Triumph.

"Gryffindor!"

Allowing the hat to be taken off his head, the Sorting hat spoke to him with a sincere voice of care.

"If you ever wish to speak to anyone, feel free to put me on ya head, enjoy you're stay at Hogwarts lad" giving the hat a sincere smile, Loki moved to Gryffindor table while McGonagall had a look of worry to Harry before turning to the Sorting hat.

Walking past V the two shared a nod of greeting before he moved to the table, catching eyes with Snape they blinked at the oddly close resemblance to each others until V held his hand out to shake.

"Victor Schnee, But you can call me V" seeing Snape reach to shake he spoke slowly.

"Snape, Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house"

"A pleasure" moving to take a seat he ended up beside Hagrid who spoke about his bird excitedly as the students began to eat.

"Say what was this bird Hagrid spoke of, I don't remember you releasing an owl before" turning to McGonagall with a smile of mischief, V threw his left arm into the air before Griffon appeared in the air, flying around the hall with a laugh before landing in front of V, snatching a leg of Chicken to eat.

"Griffon, behave" reaching for his own leg of chicken to eat it was snatched off the plate by a hungry Shadow who ran off with the leg in mouth, making V slowly curl his hand shut with Griffon softly laughing at his misfortune.

"_**He got you that time, V**_" giving the bird a small glare he swung Úlfur in an attempt to hurt the demon bird.

"Quiet you"


	5. Not going to plan dumbles?

Not going as planned Dumbles

Sitting within his office with his eyes scanning over reports, Dumbledore was at his wits end to the sudden arrival of harry Potter after being off the grid both wizarding and Muggle combined, and to see him here with a new professor made him even more confused at the turn of events, moving a page of parchment he was alerted to a visitor at his office door, most likely Ronald answering his call.

"Enter!" looking down as the doors opened to show the named boy, Dumbledore smiled at his spy- I mean gossip source.

"Ah, Ronald, I do hope the task I requested of you has been fulfilled" seeing the boy show a look of nervousness, he gave an additional word.

"Lemon Drop?" offering the sweet to the boy who took it with a polite nod he spoke.

"Sorry to say this Professor but, I didn't even know Harry was, well, Harry until he was called up for Sorting" seeing Dumbledore frown he spoke.

"Didn't you're mother help him get to Platform nine and three quarters?" seeing Ron shake his head he spoke.

"No, we waited for a good minute until we moved off the Muggle platform to get on the train in time, even than when I found a compartment he was in he went by another name"

"What name was this that he went by" hoping to merlin he didn't answer to Tom, Dumbledore felt his heart rate increase in panic until Ron gave him a godsend of an answer.

"Loki, for some reason he answered to Professor Schnee when he was called Loki" giving a frown at thinking the name Loki he came to a worrying conclusion.

"Most likely a reference to the norse God of Mischief, Thank you Ronald, and if you can try to befriend Harry and keep anyone else away from him for comradery I will be sure to help you in tests, now go and enjoy yourself" gesturing for the boy to leave Dumbledore gained a look of thought he turned to his monitoring devices to see them all but cracked and unmoving now.

Sighing as his plans for the greater good were being stalled by the elusive boy-who-lived he failed to see a Shadow leave after Ron as his back was turned.

* * *

Stepping into the Gryffindor Common room Loki and V followed McGonagall with the other students, Sadly Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but Loki just shrugged, vowing to still be her friend even if they were sorted differently.

Moving to a bed and flop down as McGonagall spoke V moved to a chair beside the fireplace, bringing out his book out to read Loki sat up as Nokori hopped out of his shirt to run to the fireplace, sniffing the ground in his puppy form the direwolf moved to V's feet and curled up into a ball, making all the girls Awwww at the sight, Minerva having a look of shock and small horror at recognising what kind of wolf Nokori was.

Turning to Loki as he stood up he reached into a bag at his hip, bringing out a freshly cooked strip of bacon that gained Nokori's attention, seeing Loki smile he tossed it to Nokori who jumped, snatching the bacon from the air it gave off a happy growl while savouring the flavour.

Moving to lie down once more V spoke.

"You're shoes are still on"

"Damn it!" letting out a chuckle as Percy Weasley spoke over the excited crowd of first years.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." Turning to V as he spared a knowing smile, Loki's eyes glowed like those of a wolfs as he grinned, his childish excitement near oozing from his being.

Moving to read V's attention was gained by Minerva as she approached.

"If you may follow me Professor Schnee, I will escort you to you're assigned quarters" getting up with a polite nod, V gave Loki a subtle nod as he followed Minerva.

Following the lady out of the Gryffindor Common room, V and Minerva looked down the stares to see Shadow lazing at the end, with Minerva slowly approaching, V merely chuckled as he approached Shadow, going as far as to scratch him on the head, getting a purr from the demon jaguar.

"If you wish, Professor Schnee, we may have a bed assigned for you're familiar?" looking up to Minerva with a happy growl Shadow stood and nuzzled her hand, making her smile at the softness V spoke.

"I would be Grateful Lady McGonagall. Do you know which classes I will be assisting in tomorrow, I wasn't informed by the headmaster after dinner" Seeing the woman sigh in disappointment she spoke.

"He should have informed you instead of me, to answer you're question the first day you will be assisting all the first year classes so you have an idea of how you're role as assistant will be handled" giving a nod he followed her down the hall with a twirl of his cane.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Stepping into the classroom with a small yawn, Loki looked to the many tables, seeing Minerva in her cat animagus form he gave a smile and set his books beside a far off looking Luna Lovegood she snapped out of her dazed trance to see Loki approaching Minerva with a smile, reaching to her head he gave a soft scratch behind the ears, making Loki inwardly smile while V sat to the side with a small chuckle escaping him.

Scratching Minerva's chin now she gave a small soft swipe at his hands, claws not used mind you, letting out a snort he gave the cat formed teacher a ruffle on her head as he approached the empty seat besides Luna, sharing eye contact she gave a genuine smile while scooting over as a gesture for him to sit, giving a nod of thanks he sat down for the rest of the students, Hermione rushing in with a pant she looked over the desks to see one more beside Luna she approached with haste.

"Mind if I sit here?" seeing Luna and Loki turn to her they shared a look with Loki smiling they turned back to her with smiles.

"Go for it, no one else has taken it yet" seeing Hermione smile she set her books down with Loki sparing a glance at her and Luna, with blood seer smiling slightly made him smile in thought, turning to V he looked around the classroom before he gave a sigh of boredom, wondering what Harry and Lillynette were doing at the Potter estate right now.

* * *

At the very moment with said duo

* * *

"For the last time Harry, the Garganta is PEFECTLY SAFE!"

Throwing her hands in a gesture to the very hollow portal beside her, the ghost of Harry Potter shook his head in refusal at sensing the empty hungering aura the portal gave off, Jack and Alua sitting at the sidelines watching with vague interest, these two joining the wolf pack of Remnant after last night, Handsome Jack trying to not laugh at the comical sight while Alua, or more commonly known as Kat watched as her special cat Dusty watched with intense interest.

"You do know our kind Is supposed to eat souls… right?" throwing a vase of plants at Starrk's head after his statement, Harry flinched comically as Coyote was sent flying from the force, causing Jack to finally lose it and explode into laughter as Coyote groaned loudly.

Alua following Jacks example… only she fell onto her stomach with her laughter.

* * *

Letting out a hum of thought Loki looked to the doors to see Ron Weasley run into the class with a frantic look in his eyes, looking to Loki who sat at a full table he was about to speak before the student behind him moved him to an empty table, hoping to not be late.

Looking to Ron as he kept shooting him glances Loki looked to the front in time to smile as the cat leaping forward, to turn in Minerva McGonogall who gave him a smug look, making him snort at the sight.

"I knew something was up when I walked in the class" following that was a small amount of laughter as McGonogall spoke to Ron and the late student who complained about Ron eating his time away, leaving Harry to work with Luna at attempting a transfiguration, V walking around to assist with the various students.

* * *

Stepping out of Potions class with a look of mild annoyance, Loki ignored Snapes angered yells from the classroom, sooner followed by the other none slytherin students following his actions, due to him blatantly stating "I'm not working under an arrogant git with these poor safety measures", V agreeing fully with that statement due to looking over the room with distaste.

Which angered the head of Slytherin more at being scolded by a "young brat of a man"

Which was followed by Severus complaining to Dumbledore at Lunch, with Loki sitting beside Neville and Seamus who at the moment was trying to practice a spell.

* * *

Chowing down on a leg of chicken Loki paid no mind to a girl from slytherin watching him with a raised eyebrow, which furrowed when she spotted a pair of fangs on Loki before he bit down, making Daphne Greengrass blink to clear her mind she turned to hear a bark enter the hall, making Loki turn to see Nokori running to him with a freshly caught chicken in mouth Loki stood up quickly to stop the supposed wolf from dragging the carcass in further.

"Nokori, what have I said about bringing in fresh kills, eat them outside" leading the wolf out the hall Draco gave a sneer at the "wolf pup".

Turning to the professors table Daphne spotted Professor VIctor reading his book with a bored look, his Cane somehow standing up on it's own, she blinked in alarm as it's mouth moved like it was talking, making Victor and Quirrel turn to it, Victor with a look of thought and Quirrel in alarm and astonishment, which Daphne watched as he questioned Victor about it with a gesture.

And when she saw Professor Schnee hold his hand up it flew to his hand with ease, turning it's head to Quirrel it's mouth moved again with Quirrel speaking with a bright look in his eyes.

Turning to the entrance of the hall she spotted Harry Potter run back in to eat his lunch, watching his actions he spoke to Longbottom and Finnigan moving to continue eating a voice called out.

"Ah, Mails here!" looking up to the horde of owls flying through the windows, Daphne spotted the owl of Harry Potter holding a large bag of gifts that made everyone have a double take, moving to stand Daphne watched Harry Potter stand for the owl to drop the gifts on the floor, followed by the boy catching the tired Owl in his arms protectively, hearing him complain about Lillynette overworking the poor owl.

Seeing him set her down on his seat the bag of gifts garnered the attention of the students, seeing Potter un do the bag he was immediately tackled to the floor by a man in a cloak, lifting Harry off the ground with a triumphant yell the man was sooner shown to be made of metal… what?

"CAYDE, PUT ME DOWN!" seeing the metal man run excitedly now, he held Harry on his shoulders.

"NEVER!" running to the table where the teachers sat in confusion he stopped suddenly.

"Oh hey, V" seeing the young man give a wave Cayde ran more until Harry slammed him to the ground with an odd manoeuvre, standing up to fix his robes he turned to the downed robot with a huff.

"Cayde, why the hell are you here?" hearing Cayde groan the exo spoke.

"I decided to help V be an assistant"

"Cayde, you being an assistant here of all places, will lead to the very foundations crumbling from you're lack of damage control"

"You cant talk, the last time we had collateral we toppled a tower" rolling his eyes Loki helped the exo up with a grunt.

"Just follow what V says, please"

"Ok"


End file.
